User blog:Andrew0218/Winston Churchill vs Benito Mussolini - Dem Epic Rap Battles
Season finale. Sort of. DEM EPIC RAP BATTLES! WINSTON CHURCHILL! VS! BENITO MUSSOLINI! BEGIN! Winston Churchill: Winston Churchill is here, ready to serve this Italian crap You’re about to lose again in this War of rap Just admit it, we defeated you during World War II I’ll destroy Mussolini with killer rhymes, call this a verbal coup America’s my best friend while you got Japan on your side There’s no chance of the Axis winning against the Allied When I start to rap, you know my rhymes will be sick You lost all your power and started to suck Hitler’s dick And as the Prime Minister of the UK, I demand this man to be crushed And then I have nothing to offer but toil, tears, sweat, and Italian blood Benito Mussolini: Churchill out, dude, and maybe go back to actually helping the United Kingdom A man like you could never understand my wisdom They say you’re great, but you’re nothing but a British chump I’m about to murder you again, call this Operation Long Jump You better prepare yourself, for I spit Raps of Steel Just like your face, your rhymes do not appeal Give up now, Churchill, you will be crushed when I start to dis I’m gonna beat you so hard, you’ll stutter like King George VI Il Popolo d'Italia, I’ve served this British so-called leader Sorry, Churchy, but when compared to me, you’re just way weaker Franklin D. Roosevelt: I might be sitting in a wheelchair, but I can still kick your ass I finished off Japan, Mussolini, and you are next! You murdered yourself, your policies caused your country’s dismiss And you are way worse than the economy I had to deal with You doomed Italy in war with your misdirection Do the ‘I’s in your name represent doubly symmetric I-section? Happy Days Are Here Again, after I’ve defeated this Muss Who caused a chaos, lost in a war and still thinks he’s tough This fascist has been defeated with my golden words Beat you now, and I still beat you three more terms! Adolf Hitler: Der führer is here to school your American bum One nuke here, another nuke there, and your leadership is DONE! Franklin Dick Roosevelt, you are hardly a politician Try fighting me and I’ll give you another Great Depression So Sieg heil! Now shut up and take my commands Hearing your bad rhymes, now that’s Mein Kampf You know that you can’t win when you step to this emcee If a countdown bomb can’t kill me, how can you murder me? You say I’m a bad leader? Well you’re the one who’s talkin’ And I would have won the World War If it weren’t for Stalin! Winston Churchill: You failed your own country in WWII, got caught and got shot And now you’re nothing more than a piece of meat in the butcher shop Hitler, you didn’t win this battle, I think you just misunderstood Because you failed even harder than that Beer Hall Putsch Benito Mussolini: You think you’re the best leader? I’m afraid that’s not True, Man Even Hirohito did a better job ruling Japan Churchill, you can’t defeat me, you died because you stroked You’re just like your cigars, ‘cause you just got smoked WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! DEM EPIC RAP BATTLES! Who won? Winston Churchill and Franklin D. Roosevelt Benito Mussolini and Adolf Hitler Category:Blog posts